The Weapon
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: First ever fic...So bear with me.  Demon activity is spiking all over New York, and the Lightwoods need help to control it all. The Clave consents and sends them a girl, one who Alec knows only too well. Or at least he thought he did.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! All people/themes/places/yadayada except original characters I've sprouted out of my mind belong to Cassie. As you should all know :D

It had snowed last night, casting the street outside in another white blanket. Alec was staring out the window, smiling to himself as he remembered the day before. He and Magnus had been outside on the street, playing together in the snow like little children. Magnus had even thrown a small tantrum when someone had knocked over the body of the snowman he was making. Alec had stood there, laughing as Magnus had berated the man twice his age that had accidentally destroyed the creation. The poor guy had scampered off looking like he'd been dragged through hell. It was one of the rare times they had together, something they both made as special as possible. Demons had been appearing everywhere, filling the streets until Alec, Jace and Izzy were always either fighting, or on their way to another fight. In the rare moments Alec got some time to himself, he was over at Magnus's, generally in the bedroom. Yesterday morning he had just finished killing a lower demon with Izzy when she'd shooed him off, promising she could handle the clean up if he just got his ass over to see his boyfriend. Magnus had welcomed him in with a quick 'where have you been? I called you about a gajillion times' and a very heated kiss. After a long, and extremely pleasurable shower, they had decided to go outside and make use of the thick layering of snow that covered Brooklyn.

A banging at the door interrupted Alec, drawing him away from the window so that he could admit them in. Izzy stalked into his room, throwing herself onto his bed.

"This sucks. I haven't had a shower in _hours_! And I'm _still_ covered in demon blood from yesterday morning!" She made a disgusted face and sat up, looking Alec up and down. "So how's Magnus?" She asked, grinning.

"He's fine thank you." Alec said politely, thinking back to how very _fine_ Magnus was in the shower. The thought made him shiver, something Izzy caught, making her grin change to a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure he is." She said suggestively. Alec blushed slightly, but ignored the comment.

"So did you just come here to complain or did you need something?" Alec asked, leaning back against the door.

"Oh, yeah. There are some more demons skirmishing a few blocks away. Apparently, as we're the closest, it's our problem." She stood up, rolling her shoulders. "You have five minutes." Alec moved so she could leave.

"Great." he muttered to himself, immediately beginning to get ready.

Exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds later, Alec was downstairs and waiting by the front door for Izzy and Jace. Izzy was first, as she was still dressed from a fight she'd gotten in that morning with a few forsaken. Jace came next, followed by Simon and Clary, who were bickering over some movie Alec had never heard of.

"Why are Simon and Clary coming?" he asked, pushing off the wall he had been leaning on.

"They're not; they're going to Luke's." Said Jace, double-checking his weapons. Clary laughed at some joke Simon had made, before going over to kiss Jace goodbye. A few minutes past awkwardly as everyone waited for them to finish so they could all go. Finally, they pulled apart and Simon practically dragged Clary out of there, shouting a goodbye behind him as they left.

"Let's go." Said Jace, leading the way out of the Institute. "We have demons to kill."

Izzy rolled her eyes at him, following with Alec trailing behind them.

Please review :3

I would really love le opinions, good or bad I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry this took ages...I had a lot of blocks.**

**Well here's chapter two.**

**And of course I own nothing but plot and my oc characters. All else is Cassandra's.**

The sounds of footsteps rang out along the street as the Lightwoods left the institute, running off into the city. There was no one to hear them go, except one figure. Watching from the doorway of a house halfway down the street. Had anyone been around, they might have seen the figure stepping forward, out of the doorway. Never touching the step below them. Had someone been watching, they would have seen that figure disappear right before their eyes. But no one was watching. The figure moved on, undiscovered.

Alec stumbled, losing his balance slightly as a Moloch demon hit his head, it's claws just barely scratching his left cheek before he manages to roll his head away from the hit. He was vaguely aware of Jace a few metres from him, fighting two more Moloch demons, while Isabel was busy with another one. Alec turned his full attention back to the demon in front of him. He was just in time to block another swipe to his head with his feather-staff. Bringing the edge of the staff up, he forced the demons claw away and bashed the other end into its head directly after. The demon teetered to it's right, into the side of a building, before growling and pushing itself back. It shot a jet of flames at Alec from its eye sockets. Alec dropped to the ground, feeling the hair at the back of his head singe and burn. He rolled to his feet, bringing his staff up and crouching low to the ground. Alec jumped forward, jabbing the demon in the chest before stepping sideways, out of reach of it's returning swing. The Moloch demon spun, lashing out with its claws, swiping at Alec's chest. Stepping back, Alec brought up his staff, batting its arms away. He spun, bringing his staff in a full sweep around his head to crack it forcefully against the demon's skull, knocking it unconscious. Alec pulled out his seraph blade, quickly killing the demon before it had the chance to wake up. He looked up, searching for his siblings. They were both finishing off their own small battles, killing the demons as quickly as Alec had.  
>"You know I really hate these things, they have a tendency to scratch my face a lot." Isabel said as she made her way over to Alec, rubbing a sore shoulder. Jace was busy cleaning his Seraph blade.<br>"Yeah well I don't think they enjoy your whip either," replied Alec, moving to pick up his bow, which he'd had to discard after running out of arrows. "but you don't hear them complaining."  
>"That's because they're dead." Jace quipped. Walking over he grabbed Isabel's hand, gently stretching her arm and activated a healing rune on her shoulder blade. He looked up to the sky when he was finished, dark clouds had appeared some time during the fight. "Come on, I want to go before it rains." They quickly cleaned up, burning the bodies and erasing marks of their fight as best they could. As they made their way slowly back to the Institute rain started to pour, quickly soaking them through as they ran to get to the safety of their home.<p>

The rest of the day was calm, so Alec took this as his opportunity to go see Magnus. By the time he arrived at Magnus' place, he was completely soaked again, despite having taken a cab. But just stepping through the door and into the familiar surroundings of his boyfriends apartment made the trip in the rain worth it. Alec slowly made his way into the living room, shedding his wet coat and shoes at the door. The TV was on, and playing a rerun of Sex in the City, but Magnus was nowhere to be found. Alec checked the kitchen, finding only Chairman Meow eating some cat food. The cat looked up at Alec as he moved to lean against the bench, looking around. Chairman Meow, deciding Alec was more interesting than his food, moved over and started rubbing against Alec's wet legs.  
>"Where's Magnus hiding?" Alec asked, reaching down to scratch behind Chairman Meow's ears. Chairman Meow tilted his little head up to Alec, licking his nose. He flicked his tail towards the bedroom door and sauntered off in search of entertainment. Alec chuckled to himself. "Of course." Alec padded over to the bedroom, deciding to strip off his shirt too, leaving it on one of the kitchen counters as he passed. He quietly turned the doorknob and slipped inside.<br>Magnus' wardrobe was open, clothes flying out of it in a steady flow. Alec shook his head, grinning as the sound of Magnus vetoing various pieces of clothing reached his ears. He slipped inside the wardrobe, sighting his boyfriend, reaching up to grab a box. Alec leaned in the doorway, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. Magnus was wearing nothing but skin tight black jeans, showing off his ass perfectly. His smooth caramel coloured back was slightly damp, and his hair was wet, evidence of a shower he must have just gotten out of. Alec watched a small drop of water make its way from Magnus' hair down onto his shoulder blade, slowly trickling down his back. It travelled around the slight indent of his spine, gliding lower until it reached his jeans.  
>"Were you planning on standing there, watching me all day, or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" Alec grinned, of course Magnus knew he was there.<br>"I'm perfectly comfortable over here." he teased. Magnus turned around, cocking an eyebrow at him. "The view's great" Alec added. Magnus dropped the shirt he was considering and advanced on Alec, his eyes glinting in the soft light of his wardrobe. He reached out and grabbed Alec by the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Alec shifted one hand into Magnus' hair, pulling on it roughly, while the other roamed the planes of Magnus' stomach. Magnus moaned at the feel of Alec, home again and safe. Magnus deepened the kiss, licking along the soft skin of Alec's bottom lip, until his lips parted and he slid his tongue in. Alec moved his hand down, slowly toying with every bit of skin he touched, before grabbing the waist of Magnus' jeans and pulled him, walking backwards into the bedroom. Magnus followed eagerly, already tugging at Alec's pants. Alec felt Magnus undoing his pants, and broke the kiss, making faster work of the pants himself, while Magnus kicked his own off. Fully naked they collapsed onto the bed, resuming their kiss.

The figure moved quietly in the shadows, following the dark haired boy as he left the institute. They watched the boy move, noting the changes from when they'd last seen him.  
>"Taller, definitely." They muttered, the voice unmistakeably female. She looked around again, making sure she was still safely hidden. But who was there to hear her? She stepped out of a doorway as the boy climbed into a cab, speeding off into a different street and out of her direct line of sight. She counted on her hands as she followed the car, remembering his age when she was last here and adding on the years since then. "About fifteen, then. So that makes him what? Nineteen? Not a boy anymore." she mused. She walked briskly along the street, never worried about losing him. She followed not him, but a tracker she'd left on him four years ago, and it was quickly leading her to Brooklyn. The rain fell harder, soaking her through quickly. She walked faster, drawing her cloak tighter around herself. "Should've brought my water-proof one." she said, passing under a small shelter and pausing. Alec had stopped moving, so she noted his location and went inside a diner. Ordering a hot drink, she removed her cloak, sitting in a plastic booth. It was warm, and she soon stopped shivering. She didn't have to stay wet, she hated having to do things in a Mundane way, but she wasn't authorised to use her power. Not unless strictly necessary. A waitress brought her drink, placing it in front of her and smiled, before going back into the kitchen. She sipped at her drink, enjoying the scalding heat it offered, picking up a newspaper someone had left and started scanning it. A bell chimed as the door to the diner opened, notifying the counter girl of a new customer. The girl looked up from wiping the counter down as a blond-haired man approached, taking of a wet cloak and hanging it on a set of hooks reserved for customer's jackets and things. He glanced around the diner, noting the near emptiness of it, save for the girl at the counter, and a woman sitting in the far corner, drinking something. He thought for a second, before ordering a black coffee and moved to sit down with the woman. "May I?" he asked politely, gesturing to the other seat in her booth. She looked up at him, studying him for a moment, before nodding and resumed looking at the newspaper she had. He sat down, watching her read for a few minutes. She stirred, putting the paper down and finished her drink, gesturing for another one. She leaned forward and offered her hand to the man. "I'm Alice." She said, smiling warmly. The man shook her hand.<br>"Jack." he replied. "Are you from around here?" he asked.  
>She shook her head, laughing. "No. I'm new, just moved here." She said, leaning back into her seat. He nodded. "Thought so, haven't seen you before." he said.<br>The waitress arrived with their drinks, and he nodded to her. He sipped his drink, groaning at the warmth suddenly spreading inside him. "That's good." he nearly moaned. Alice was watching him, a small amused smile on her face. He blushed slightly, realising he'd been making inappropriate noises over a coffee. "Uh yeah. I love the coffee here, and it's so cold today." he explained.  
>She shook her head, laughing again. "To be honest coffee is worth every sordid noise you can make. Especially on a day like this." To prove her point, she took a sip and moaned enough to match his and then some. He stared at her, watching as she made some of the hottest noises he'd ever heard. Over a damn drink. She looked over her cup at Jack, nearly spitting out the contents of her mouth at his expression. He shook his head, clearing away thoughts that had started to form.<br>"I think you just turned drinking coffee into one of the most erotic things I've ever seen." he joked.  
>She grinned impishly, before finishing the rest of her drink. "Well, it certainly has made me hungry." She grabbed the menu, looking over the food available, and was about to wave the waitress over, when she felt her phone ring. "Fuck." She cursed, fishing it out of her pocket. She flicked it open, seeing a text message flash on the screen. "I hate these things." She pouted, putting it away again. She stood, and the man's face dropped in disappointment. "Sorry, gotta go." She grabbed her wallet, and dug around for some cash, dropping the money on the table for her drinks. She paused, thinking, then quickly pulled out a blank business card and wrote her name and number down, before handing it to Jack. "Call me." She said, winking, before hurrying out, throwing on her cloak as she left.<br>Jack sat there, looking at the card. It had her name, Alice Carroll, and her phone number scrawled on it. He tucked it away safely in his pocket and downed the rest of his drink. He order more and a piece of apple pie, wondering when he should call her.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3 :3 beta'd by the lovely MaybeTheresHope**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. Not mine, blah, blah blah etc. Moving on, here you go.**

She watched, from a small alleyway half a block down from the diner as Jack left, going home most probably. She clenched her jaw in anger, balling her fists. She'd liked him; he was entertaining. Entertaining was what she needed. She glared down at her phone for the fiftieth time since she'd left, re-reading the message. _STOP._ That was all it said. Stop was all it needed to say to remind her she wasn't allowed to socialise. Not here, not now. She considered smashing the phone, and going to find Jack, but with a sigh she put it away. Another day maybe, but today she had to play good little soldier. She checked her tracker, seeing Alec hadn't moved since she'd last checked, and left the alley, walking to where he was currently situated.

Alec heard music being played and felt the space in bed next to him was empty. He must have dozed off. Yawning, he sat up and grabbed his pants feeling them to see if they were dry enough to wear. Not even close. Sighing, he got up, rummaging around in his draw in Magnus' room for his spare pants, pulling them on, and some clean boxers too. Alec followed the music, noticing the delicious smell of pancakes as he was halfway to the kitchen. It wasn't until his nose was assaulted with that smell that he realised he was hungry, his stomach responding to the scent with a loud growl. Magnus was in the kitchen, dancing to some song on the radio and flipping pancakes. From the looks of it, he'd just finished as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate and put both plates onto the table. Alec slid up behind him, hugging him around the waist and kissing the skin between his shoulder blades. Magnus stiffened in surprise, before relaxing back into Alec.

"Good morning," Alec mumbled, his lips pressed to Magnus' back. He let go of his waist with one hand, grabbing for a pancake. Magnus grabbed his hand, putting it back around him and holding it there.

"Nuh uh. Sit down first. THEN eat," he said, untangling himself and moving to sit down. Alec dropped into his seat, rubbing his eye and grabbing a fork. They ate in comfortable quiet for a while, neither needing to fill the silence. While eating, Alec noted how unusually quiet Magnus was being, and watched him. Magnus looked up from his plate at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked. Alec continued staring at him for a few seconds longer, before stirring.

"You're just quiet. _Really_ quiet," he said, putting his fork down on his now empty plate. Magnus shrugged.

"I have a lot of things to think about. Hardly noticed I wasn't talking to be honest," he said, shrugging.

"Oh? What kind of things?" Alec asked, resting his elbow on the table and propping his head onto it. Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

"Just the usual work stuff. Got a few clients coming in today," he sighed. Then added, "Also, Jace called while you were sleeping. They need you to go with them after a vampire nest that's just moved to town. That was about an hour ago." Alec swore. Not meaning to leave Izzy and Jace alone for too long, certainly not leave them to handle vampires without him. He got up, grabbing his plate and reaching for magnus'. Magnus stopped him before he could get it, though.

"Leave it. Just go get dressed and go help those siblings of yours," he said, getting up himself and taking Alec's plate off him. He moved to the kitchen while Alec scampered off to the bedroom, grabbing his phone, which was sitting on the kitchen counter, on his way.

Alec met up with Jace and Izzy a few blocks away. They had yet to get to the vampire's as they were proving difficult to find.

"About time!" Jace said, snapping at Alec as his Parabatai rounded the corner and found them. Izzy was on her phone, texting someone, and so didn't notice him until Jace started talking. "We called you an hour ago! And Magnus answered saying you were asleep!" he continued.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in. I think Magnus turned my alarm off or something," he said, catching his breathe, having sprinted to meet them. Jace looked at him for a minute, before shrugging.

"Whatever, let's just find these damn suckers and go home," he growled, continuing walking. Alec raised his eyebrows, looking at Izzy. She shrugged and fell into step next to him.

"He had a date with Clary, until we got called out. Guess he's just pissy you got time with your boyfriend while he had to ditch his girlfriend." she said. Alec smirked slightly, and walked faster to catch up with Jace, who was already nearly half a block ahead of them.

Her cloaked swished around in the wind, so she pulled it tighter, clamping her hands on it to keep it from coming apart again. Alec was on the move again, and she'd been following him since he'd left a building this morning. She made a mental note to find out what that place was, and who lived there. As she walked, she hummed to herself, a song she'd known since she was little. Or so she was told. She didn't remember much of her life before she was taken. She knew she had been poor, at least up until she learned to use her power. People who'd known her before told her stories sometimes. Of herself and a man she was always with. They told her she used to do little tricks for people, kind of like a performer. Only these tricks weren't fake, and people paid a lot of money to see them. But then she'd been taken, and her memory had been smashed and removed, to the best of her captives ability. She only really remembered a face. And that was only in her dreams. She sighed, ending her train of thought there. No point trying to remember the past. Her captors may not have been perfect at wiping her memory, but they were good enough. She checked her watch, before remembering she'd broken it yesterday in a small scuffle with a few Raveners. Undoing the clasp, she slipped off the watch and dropped it as she went, hearing the crunch as whatever remaining glass was smashed again. her pocket vibrated, and she fished out her phone. _What now?_ she grumbled to herself. The screen flashed, indicating a new message. As she read it she smiled, shoving her phone back into her pocket and doubling her pace, not bothering with being subtle anymore.

It wasn't until Jace turned into a dead-end alley way did Alec notice there was something wrong.

"What are we doing?" asked Izzy, peering into the dark alley. Seeing nothing she turned back to Jace. "Jace why are we-" Jace's hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet. We're being followed. Have been since a few blocks back." he hissed. "I didn't notice at first, they're good. But they slipped, and I saw them. Since then they haven't even bothered to be careful anymore." he said. Alec peeked around the corner, seeing the tail of a cloak around the corner of the building.

"He's right, I can see them. They kind of suck at this," he added, almost laughing. Izzy sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well at least this is more interesting than wandering aimlessly," she muttered, pulling out her phone again. Soon all three heard footsteps getting closer, and Jace moved to the edge of the building, waiting for them to pass. Just as a cloak was visible, moving past them, Jace reached out, grabbing the person and pulling them back, roughly slamming them into the alley wall. He held them there, pinned by his body, and a blade pressed against their throat.

"Why are you following us." he demanded, pushing down slightly on the blade. The person was wearing a full length cloak, wrapped tight around an obviously female body. Her hood was up, so they could only see her mouth and below.

"Because I'm bored" was the response, her mouth quirking into a grin. The woman laughed, reaching up with her left hand. Jace pressed the blade harder on her throat. She continued moving, skipping past him and pulling back her hood. Her hood dropped slightly behind her head to reveal tanned skin, deep black hair, and blood-red cat eyes. Her laughter slowed and her eyes locked on Alec's while she grabbed Jace's wrist, the one holding the knife. Without taking her eyes off Alec, she slowly twisted Jace's hand, smoke appearing from underneath hers as she burnt it at the same time. Jace yelped and let the knife go, stepping away from her. She released his hand and he cradled it, scowling at her. Alec was staring at her, surprised.

"Hello, Alec," she said. "I'm back." Alec pulled out his own knife, lunging for her. She easily side stepped him and plucked his blade out of his hand. She shook her head. "Tsk tsk Alec. I thought you know better," she sighed, turning the knife over and over. Alec halted before hitting the wall, spinning on his heel and scowling.

"Give it back," he said, reaching for his knife. She pulled it away from him, concealing it in her cloak.

"I will when you promise not to attack me again," she said.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He crossed his arms, watching her suspiciously. She noticed Izzy standing a few feet from her, holding her whip out, ready. She stuck out her hand towards her, Izzy eyed it wearily.

"Why can't I move?" Izzy asked. The woman looked at her, tilting her head.

"Huh. I must've frozen you," She shrugged, snapping her fingers. Suddenly Izzy's whip cracked across her cheek. She stepped back, stumbling a little.

"Fuck!" she cursed, eyes going wide. "Damn you're fast," She rubbed her cheek, feeling a cut just starting to bleed. Izzy raised and flicked her wrist, sending her whip out towards her again. The woman saw it this time, and caught the whip, sending jolts down its length, shocking Izzy enough to make her let go. A sound behind her caught her attention, and she turned in time to stop Jace's blow to the head.

"Guys," Alec barked, not having moved in to help fight. "Guys stop it." Izzy looked at him, bewildered.

"What?" she asked, dodging as the woman sent another of Jace's knives flying. Alec shook his head.

"She's just toying with you. Save you're energy for the vampire nest," he said, picking up Jace's fallen knife. The woman turned to look at him, smirking. She clapped, and Jace stopped moving, hanging mid-lunge.

"Let me go!" he roared, trying to move. The woman looked at him scathingly.

"I don't know what you ever saw in this one Alec. He's so. Well, he's so boring," she snapped again, laughing as Jace's struggling sent him to the ground.

"Cut the chatting Neci. What do you want?" he asked. Neci looked innocently at him.

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked, spreading her hands in front of her in a gesture of peace. "I could just be popping in to say hello. It has been four years since I last saw you, you know. And I WAS in the neighbourhood," she added. Alec rolled his eyes, falling so easily into stamped down habits.

"Because you don't just _pop in_. Now what do you want?" He moved over to Jace, pulling him up. Izzy was still standing, rubbing her arm and glaring at Neci. Neci sighed.

"Okay fine. You got me. I was sent here to help. Clave heard you were having a bit of a problem with demons. Figured you could use me," she said simply. "Had nothing else on anyway."

Alec stared at her.

"The clave sent you? Because we have a demon problem? What?" he asked, incredulously. "What else?" he demanded.

"Nothing else. I was bored and they had nothing immediate for me to do. So I asked. And by ask I mean bugged until they locked me up. If they could send me somewhere to do something. Anything." Neci reached into her cloak, pulling out a think envelope.

"What's that for?" Jace asked, returning his knives back to where he kept them concealed.

"It's an official document. Blah blah. Basically saying I'm here to help. And a list of instructions on what I can and can't do," she said, putting it away again. "I'm to give it to your parents when I reach the institute."

"You're doing a shit job of helping so far," Jace muttered. Neci turned and walked out of the alley.

"Come along children. Vamps are this way," she yelled back at them. Alec hesitated, before shrugging at his siblings and followed, Jace and Izzy reluctantly on his heels.

**I really do like reviews guys. So please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter 4, beta'd by my amazing friend Wes who was lovely enough to put up with my constant badgering of her to go over this :3**

**I'm on holiday, so chapters will be coming faster than normal.**

**And ya'll know the disclaimers by heart now, right? ;D**

**Enjoy.**

Magnus hadn't meant to lie. He really hadn't, but somehow, he had. Before he'd quickly changed the subject. Magnus grimaced, something he almost never did, looking at himself in the mirror. He studied his features, wondering how to do himself up today. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the sink counter in front of him, meowing insistently. Magnus scratched his ears absentmindedly, looking at himself again in the mirror. He eventually decided to just spike his hair, and put on some low key eyeliner and black eye shadow. He had just finished when his doorbell buzzed, and he walked out to the intercom to buzz them in. A tall man stepped into his apartment, immediately scanning the entire place, or what he could see so far anyway. Magnus didn't bother with being courteous, or even slightly hospitable towards him. Why should he? He is the magnificent Magnus Bane. Moody and dressed drably or not, he's still better than some lowly vampire. The vampire himself sprawled over Magnus' love-seat, making himself comfortable. With an annoyed twitch, Magnus sent the vampire flying to the ground.

"Just because you have information that _may_ be useful to me, doesn't mean you get to come into my home and relax like it's one of your little dens." He snapped. Dropping down heavily into another seat. The vampire chuckled, sitting up, crossing his legs.

"I see you haven't changed much." he said, flashing an amused smile and wiggled his fingers. "Still think you're better than everyone." the vampire shifted so he was leaning against the couch, then continued to look around the apartment, fingers tracing little patterns in the air.

"I AM better than everyone." Magnus replied, but paused, thinking of a few certain people he'd met since the last time this particular vampire had contacted him. "Most people." he added quietly. The vampire looked at him, scanning him with his eyes.

"I'd ask, but with you, I never want to know." he said, before resuming his studying. Magnus watched him quietly. Noting all the differences in the vampire, and seeing how virtually nothing had changed. Except maybe a better fashion sense. Last time he'd seen this vampire was roughly two hundred years ago, and he'd been wearing the most disgusting colonial American wear he'd ever set eyes on. Now he was wearing extremely faded and slightly ripped jeans, a grimy black t-shirt, and a jacket that was more rags than anything. But still. At least it was passable with grunge fashion these days.

"Stop judging my clothing." the vampire sniffed, still looking at the collection of DVDs underneath the TV.

"I will when you finally learn to dress yourself properly." retorted Magnus. "Now tell me what you're here for Nicholas, and then you can get out and I can go back to sleep." The vampire rubbed his chin.

"Firstly, it's Nick now Magnus." he said. Magnus snorted, but waved for him to continue. "Whatever. And secondly, I'm here, because it has reached my _very_ interested ears that someone of intrigue is in Brooklyn." he said, grabbing for a bit of his long hair and tugging at it softly, grabbing it again when it slipped out of his hand.

"There's always someone of intrigue coming and going according to you. Why do you think I stopped listening to you?" Magnus said, sitting up. "Well, if that's all you've got to say." He stood, stretching. "It was nice seeing you again, yada yada." Magnus waved his hand, and the front door opened. Nick got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood there, grinning and tugging his hair. When he saw that Magnus was serious, his face fell, turning disappointed. Magnus jerked his head towards the door, before turning and padding off to his room and big, warm bed. Nick moved to the door, but paused before leaving. He turned, watching Magnus go, before he was suddenly standing right behind him. Magnus felt the vampire move, freezing with his hand on his bedroom door handle. He felt Nick lean in closer, practically felt the man's lips on his ear.

"So I guess that means you don't want to know what she's been up to? Playing with your little toy." Nick whispered. Magnus tensed, whipping around to face the vampire. But Nick was gone, the door banging shut where the vampire slammed it.

"Fuck." Magnus pulled out his phone, flipping through the contacts.

Neci led the trio west, towards a more broken down street than the one they started on. It was deserted, but still showing signs of recent human habitation. They had walked in silence, no one talking. Neci preferred it, no unnecessary questions. She'd only really liked Alec out of the Lightwood's group, preferring him to his obnoxious little siblings. He'd always been quieter, keeping to himself, while the other two shoved their way around, making everyone aware of their presence just by _being_ there. Without meaning to her mind brought up memories, abused from being played over and over so much.

_She'd recently been assigned a new position at some place she hadn't bothered learning the name of. She didn't need to. After nearly 400 years at this, the names of her locations had _never_ been important. So why would it be now? She was on one of the more fringier assignments, and as a result, no one but the highest in power knew where she was. She wasn't even allowed to stay in the local Shadowhunter institute. She'd just finished 'cleaning up' a small demon problem wandering through the underground sewers, so she was reeking with all kinds of shit, and wanted nothing more than to get back to the hole she was staying in and shower. Though it'd probably be a cold one, like last night's shower. It was snowing, and her patience was already wearing thin, so when a snowball suddenly collided with her head, her natural reaction, at the time, was to pick up whoever had done it, and throw them twenty feet in the air and watch them drop. But then she looked around, she couldn't see anyone, not through this much snow anyway. Sighing, she sharpened her senses, until she could see everything as if it were a clear, bright sunny day. Over behind a bench, a little girl was being chastised by another, slightly older boy. While the boy spoke, the girl was sitting there, bored written all over her face and blatantly ignoring him. Obviously having had enough, the little girl stood up, brushing the snow off of herself, and making a face at finding her pants were wet. She put out her hand, helping the boy up, and together they wandered back over to a couple who were waiting for them. The older couple were familiar to her, and she tried to fit their faces against the millions she'd seen in her life time. Judging by the age and the obvious Shadowhunter marks her keen sight showed her, she would have had to have met them not too long ago. Caught up in trying to remember who they were, she didn't completely register she was following them until they were half a block away, and their faces were finally clicking in her mind. Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Last she'd seen them, they were being sent away for helping in that Valentine business. Neci had been away doing something _else_ at the time, and was unable to witness it all first hand. But from what she'd read in reports, it wasn't worth her time to look into anyway. But she had been told to attend everything else involving Valentine's crew after the fact. To "Memorise any and all potential threats for the future" as it'd been put. Boring, in her opinion. She'd just sat there studying and committing to memory so many faces she'd refused to look at anyone else's face for a week when it was over. So if they were the Lightwoods. That made the children Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. Interesting, they're not what she'd pictured from yet more reports._

"_Dear god. I'd drown in reports if that were possible." She muttered under her breathe. She followed them until they reached the Institute, again, different from what she'd imagined. For some reason they never gave her pictures to study unless it was strictly necessary, only detailed descriptions of people and places. It wasn't too hard to find pictures of buildings and such from doing a bit of research at libraries. But you can't research a person who, according to Mundane records, doesn't exist. The Lightwoods went inside, while she waited for them to be safely inside and spread around before entering herself. The elevator made an annoying ding as she stepped out, announcing her arrival, but no one was there but her. She glanced around, making sure there was no one around, before she covered herself, invisible to anyone trying to see her. And anyone not. Quietly she crept forward, studying everything that adorned the walls and little tables along the hallways. Talk bubbled softly out of one room, the door slightly cracked open, but it was talk of someone starting training and, quite frankly, boring to listen to. Moving on, she searched the rest of the institute, quickly locating Isabelle, in her room, and Alexander, in his. While Isabelle was playing around with pretend make-up, coupled with a fake knife she was twirling, Alexander was on his bed, reading a small book. Curious, Neci slowly poked open then door, wincing inside whenever it made any level of noise. Alexander didn't seem to notice his door slowly and jerkily creeping open, he was too wrapped up in whatever he was reading. Neci crept inside, sitting carefully on the floor by his bed. She couldn't read the book title from here, but she could see Alexander. he had black hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had seen in a VERY long time. He wore a plain black long sleeve shirt, and his pants were black too, and baggy. By the looks of it someone had attempted to comb his hair since they'd returned home, but it didn't quite stay put. Neci watched his face twist into one of confusion, and she couldn't help it, but she dropped her concealment._

"_Whatcha reading?" She asked, leaning her chin on the edge of his bed. Alexander jumped, his book literally jumping a few feet in the air. He scrabbled backwards, staring at her in shock._

"_Who are you?" he demanded, frightened, but still acting the proper little Shadowhunter. She had to admit. It was cute._

"_The name's Neci." She said, she stuck out her hand, Alexander eyed it warily. "You're supposed to shake it." she added. Alexander didn't move, instead he slowly go off his bed, walking backwards, eyes on her the entire time, until he left his room. She got up, following him as he walked as fast as he cold down the hall, towards his sister's room. Neci walked in to find Alexander trying to tell Isabelle there was a stranger in the house, one that can appear out of nowhere._

"_She was just there! Beside my bed!" he exclaimed, and then froze as he saw Neci standing, leaning on the door frame. Isabelle noticed her brother stiffen, and turned to see what she was looking at. But Neci didn't let her see. "Isabelle. She's here." Alec whispered. Isabelle turned back to him, looking at him like he was mad._

"_Where?" she demanded. "I can't see her!" She pouted, stomping her foot. "If you're playing games wiff me Alec, I'll tell mommy!" Alexander looked back at her._

"_She's right there! In the doorway!" he pointed and Neci, looking between Neci's smirking face, and Isabelle's blank one. "Can't you see her?" he asked, growing quieter. Isabelle shook her head._

"_I don't like this game." She said, turning back to her own toys. Alec looked at her, then back at Neci, confused, and more than a little bit frightened. Slowly he stood, moving hesitantly closer to the door._

"_Only you can see me kid." Neci said, moving so the he could pass her._

"_Why?" he asked, passing her, sideways, through the door. "Why can I only see you?"_

"_Because I'm imaginary, idiot." Neci replied._

"-ack her. See if that'll wake up miss wierdo crazy bitch woman." Jace said, moving closer to Neci. He lifted his hand, moving to poke her in the face. Neci grabbed his hand before he could pull away.

"I'll break it this time." she said, looking at him. Jace scowled and pulled his arm away.

"Well then stop spacing out and let's move. You said the suckers were this way. So where are they?" he asked, motioning to the street around them. Neci sighed.

"I was thinking." she said, continuing towards a broken down building, with the windows boarded up. "And the _suckers_ are here." she pointed to the building. Jace studied the building, calculating.

"Okay then, so how do we get in?" he asked. "We could always just break the boards off of one of the windows and slip in through there." He turned to Alec, but Neci stopped listening, instead wandering over to the main entrance. If that was what you could call it. Really it was just two broken doors haphazardly nailed back into place.

"Easy." she said, walking towards them. She felt the wood, testing the strength with which they were stuck down. They'd used basic steel nails. Cheap, easy, and doesn't burn them with a touch. Ripping them out would be even easier. She flexed her hands then put them palm out straight in front of her. Flexing her fingers, she whispered a few words, and every nail holding the doors in place wrenched themselves out, falling uselessly to the ground. The doors followed with a loud bang. The chattering behind her stopped, and she turned to see the others looking at her.

"Well the window sounds good and all." She said to them, "but I was thinking using the front door would be better. It's what it's there for, isn't it?" she added. "Come along." she walked into the pitch black, waiting just beyond the light from the doorway until the others were beside her.

"This works too." Izzy said, unhooking her whip. "But they would have heard that."

Neci smiled, rolling her shoulders and stepping her feet further apart.

"I'm betting on it."

**I really do like reviews you know... :c**


End file.
